


Day 11: Hair Trigger

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gun Kink, Jack being Jack, M/M, Object Insertion, That's not the proper use of a firearm :/, Trans Rhys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Rhys knelt on the scalding hot dirt floor below them, Vaughn nowhere in sight and Vasquez towering above him – a gun trained on his face as he craned his neck up to glare at his douche bag of a former co-worker, not saying a word to the older man even with the litany of insults that sat on his tongue.He was thankful that Vaughn wasn’t there to see what Vasquez was probably going to do to him – he didn’t want to have to deal with the shame of his best friend seeing… whatever his weird punishment turned out to be. Jack wasn’t anywhere in sight either and that worried him terribly. He was sure that his only out would be if Jack decided to actually help him instead of doing what he usually did and mock him from the sidelines. The odds of that happening were incredibly dim, though.





	Day 11: Hair Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was object insertion/gunplay

Rhys knelt on the scalding hot dirt floor below them, Vaughn nowhere in sight and Vasquez towering above him – a gun trained on his face as he craned his neck up to glare at his douche bag of a former co-worker, not saying a word to the older man even with the litany of insults that sat on his tongue. 

He was thankful that Vaughn wasn’t there to see what Vasquez was probably going to do to him – he didn’t want to have to deal with the shame of his best friend seeing… whatever his weird punishment turned out to be. Jack wasn’t anywhere in sight either and that worried him terribly. He was sure that his only out would be if Jack decided to actually help him instead of doing what he usually did and mock him from the sidelines. The odds of that happening were incredibly dim, though. 

Above him, Vasquez cursed under his breath as he realized that the gun wasn’t working for him, he couldn’t pull the trigger and scare Rhys into submission like he had originally wanted to do. Put a gun to his head and watch him shake like a leaf, finally put the smug little bastard in his place. He had decided that he wasn’t going to kill Rhys, at least not yet. He had quite a few plans for him first.

Rhys’ lips twitched at the sight of Vasquez already failing, “What’s wrong? Can’t you get your gun to work?” He asked in a borderline cruel tone of voice. He was rewarded for that kind of snark with Vasquez using the gun to smack him upside the head hard enough that he fell to the floor and his face ended up being pressed against the sand. 

The only good thing to come out of it was that Handsome Jack’s form flickered back into existence at his side. Jack let out a low whistle as he saw Rhys doubled over on the ground with Vasquez towering over him with a furious aura about him, “He’s got you in deep shit, doesn’t he pumpkin?” he asked in a mocking tone while Rhys looked at him pleadingly, asking him for help without saying a word. “Hey where’s your little buddy? Did he run off when you started talking to yourself again?” He added, even crueler – rubbing salt into all of Rhys’ emotional wounds with every word that he said. 

“Help me.” He whispered to Jack, looking at the hologram with a mixture of rage and fear. 

“Shh, kitten, let’s see how this turns out.” Jack replied, perching next to Rhys with the expression of a kid in a candy store. “Wallletheads a pussy, he won’t kill you.” he added, “And if he does, eh, I’ll help ya out. Cause I’m nice like that.” and with that Jack flickered away, 

“Wallethea… Oh, fuck you!” He snapped in an icy shouting tone at Jack, lowering his voice down barely above a whisper. “You have to help me. He’s going to…” He was about to say more, voice his fears to the older man residing in his head when Vasquez trotted towards him – having only heard the first part of what Rhys had said. The impression that he had of what Rhys had said did not bode well for him. Not at all.

Fed up and frustrated with the younger man’s attitude and refusal to listen to him, Vasquez circled around behind Rhys and pushed his ass up in the air before he forced his pants off of him until they bunched together at his knees – effectively immobilizing him. 

Vasquez didn’t say a word to him – thank god because Rhys didn’t think that he could handle whatever stupid thing that he seemed hell bent on saying like it was just the gospel truth. God how Rhys hated him, he hated everything about Hugo Vasquez. So instead of saying a word to Rhys – either positive or negative – he pulled down Rhys’ underwear, pushing him down to where his pants where and slid the malfunctioning gun inside of his too tight, barely more than dry cunt.

Rhys cried out in both pleasure and pain as Vasquez fucked the barrel of the gun into him. It was long and thick, thicker than anything that he had ever taken before. If he made it out of this alive, and that was a big if, he was sure that he would be sore for days if not weeks. 

Jack watched Rhys be fucked and penetrated with the gun with a voyeuristic sort of pleasure painted on his face, eliciting an alien sensation of shame out of Rhys – it was bad enough that Vasquez was doing this in the first place, but it became almost unbearable that he was being watched and probably judged the whole time that it was happening to him.

He inched the barrel forward slowly, slowly, slowly – until it was almost completely inside of him, filling him up more than he could really take. A horrified part of him wondered if Vasquez was going to figure out how to shoot him and kill him like this, with it still inside of him. He let out a terrified shudder at that. That would be a horrid way to die and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

Instead of pulling the trigger like Rhys had been anxious about, Vasquez pulled the gun out and fucked it back into him slowly but harshly – he was rough enough with his movements that Rhys was left gasping and whining in both pleasure and pain. Both of the feelings warred inside of him, both equally as strong as one another. In the end, pleasure won out and after a bit of rough thrusting, Rhys came – clenching down onto the barrel of it, his own slick leaking down his thighs, making a mess everywhere.

Vasquez pulled the gun out of Rhys’ entrance with a satisfied grunt at the sight that the younger man made, all laid up and pathetic like he was. He leaned down to Rhys’ level, “This is where you belong Rhys,” he told the younger man in a smug tone. 

The gun was embarrassingly covered in Rhys’ own slick and cum, making the metal of it both sticky and slippery at the same time. Jack looked at Rhys with a mockingly curious expression. “You want my help now, buttercup? Of course you do, fucking useless.” He spoke smugly before he finally decided to help his host out. It didn’t take Jack much effort to hack the gun so that it burst out in a small explosion, shrapnel hitting Vasquez in the face – leaving him with cuts all over his head – before it burst out further, knocking him out at least long enough for Rhys to get himself away.


End file.
